StopRewindPlay English
by AnnKaro
Summary: What would Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny do in a spring sunday morning after Harry had defeated Voldemort?


**STOP.REWIND.PLAY.**

**By: **Anna Guevara

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. Harry Potter publishing rights © J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun. No compensation is made for this work.

**Author's Notes: **_This is my third fan fiction in English, you may know that my first language is Spanish, so I hope you don't mind my errors, I'm still trying to find a beta, (so any offer is very welcome!)_

_This story came up to me suddenly. I really had fun writing this; I wasn't sure about the title but I hope it fits good. Hope you like it! Enjoy your reading!_

* * *

_Indeed._ There was no doubt.

The little dew drops in the flowers and plants sparkled playfully with the rising sun. The little birds sang cheerfully in their nests waiting for their mothers to feed them with a huge caterpillar. The rabbits were slowly going out of their burrows tasting the now full grown grass. Butterflies of million bright colors were flying all over the fields of blooming daisies. The bees worked busily flying from flower to flower gathering honey and then going back to their honeycomb. At the end of the road, at the nearby town, the children's cheerful voices and thrilled laughter were heard; they were playing and running in the yards of their homes while their mothers call them out for lunch. The passers-by greeted happily each other while they were doing their shopping, cutting their front yard's grass or just enoying the early Sunday's sunshine. The skies were painted in a deep and intense shade of blue; there was no cloud in the bright sky. The sunshine made the waters of the lake glitter while its waves moved pacefully. The gentle breeze made the leaves of the trees dance playfully; in the forest there was nothing but peace and quiet. The new rising sun took away all the coldness, all the darkness; to welcome the new season, the end of the winter, the beginning of the spring. The beginning of the season seemed to be celebrating.

Certainly. No doubt. _It was completly over_.

It was hard to believe that it was completly over but it was; it was truly, totally, utterly _over_. Sure, there were some things that needed to be fixed, but nothing could be much worse than what he had done; what _they_ had done. He was sure that without them he wouldn't had done it. He was eternally grateful to them, the most amazing friends – No, scracth that. Family. Yes, they were _his_ family. – that someone could ever ask. He was happy that they were as stubborn as himself and never left his side. They never left him alone. He really was happy.

The sunshine started to go through the windows of that house. – No, scratch that. Home. His beloved home. Yes, it was _his_ home. – Now that it was over, they were starting to live like they should have done it. Like the young people they were.

Almost three months had passed since they had defeated the Dark Lord, and two weeks since Harry had woken up from his comma. After almost a year of researching, hunting, and destrying the Horcruxes, they were celebrating the New Year (Mrs. Weasley had insited that they shouldn't forget the happy moments they could have). Harry wasn't very happy about it, actually he was planning on leaving Grimauld Place (where they were staying to be away from the Death Eaters.) to protect them in case Voldemort decided to attack. But, as if he was a seer, Voldemort had found his way to Harry and decided to attack Grimauld Place that day. It was an exhausting and everlasting battle. No one was sure when it had started and when it would end. They saw many loved ones die, but they hadn't time to go and take their bodies; they had to fight. It was almost midnight when Voldemort turned to Ginny to torture her with a cruciatus curse, but Harry, with all his power and love for her (and for the people Voldemort had taken away from him), destroyed him. Voldemort had utterly been destroyed at midnight, as though the new year announced a new beggining. All that energy and power used made him fall in comma. The Healers in St. Mungo's said that he would wake up, but everyone felt hopeless and helpless. Especially Ginny, she never left his room; her family told her she would get sick but she never left the room.

Now that he was fully recovered he was with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the Burrow's living room enjoying the Sunday's mornig, celebrating the beginning of the season. Ron was sitting on a cushion on the floor; he was playing chess with Harry, although Harry wasn't paying much attention; he was playing just with his left hand, Ginny was reading a magazine lying down in the couch with her back against his chest and he was stroking her hair with his right hand. Hermione was sitting on an armchair she was reading _'Hogwarts: A History_' for the millionth time while carelessly stroked Crookshanks' back.

"Checkmate!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly. "Seriously mate, you have beaten Voldemort but you still can't beat me at chess" he said jokingly putting the pieces again in place. "Wanna play again?" he asked cheerfully as though he was a eight-year-old kid who asks his father to play with him.

"No, thanks" Harry said grinning. "I think you've proved I have no chance against you" he said shifting so he could be lying on the couch with Ginny beside him.

"Oh, well" Ron said sounding slightly disappointed. "You wanna play Ginny?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No, thanks Ron" she answered putting the magazine aside. "I'm pretty comfortable here" she said curling up with Harry and wrapping her arm around him. Harry grinned kissing the top of her head; Ginny looked up at him and kissed him. Ron scowled.

"Get a room!" he seemed to realized what he had said because he added warningly. "No, don't get a room, you better stay here, where I can watch you" Harry and Ginny laughed and he turned to Hermione ingnoring them "Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at him.

"Wa-...Oh, never mind, I'm sure you won't play with me" he said defeated.

Hermione rolled her eyes turning to her book again, she was put out that Ron had interrupted her reading.

"Why are you reading that book? You must know it by heart!" he excalimed putting away the pieces of the chess.

"I like this book, Ronald! You should read it someday, it's fascinating the things you can discover every time you read it" she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Whatever!" he said rolling his eyes. "I'm going to get a glass of pumking juice, I'm thirsty, it's getting warm here" he said standing up. "Does anybody want something to drink?" he asked looking to Harry and Ginny and then to Hermione. They shook their heads.

"No, thanks. Harry had already quenched my thirst" Ginny said to Harry's delight; she reached Harry's neck and kissed him again.

"Ugh!" Ron scowled again and made a move of leaving the room "Nothing of funny business Potter!" he added before heading to the kitchen.

"Honestly!" Hermione said disapprovingly shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"He's going to kill me one of these days and it'll be your fault" Harry said grinning.

"He's not" she said unconcerned "I wanna watch him try anyway" she said grinning.

"You're evil, you know?" he said pulling a face.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you better behave" she said pretendind a warning voice.

"Or what, Miss Weasley?" he smirked.

"I will turn you in with all my brothers...I'm sure they'll find intresting the things you've done to her little sister" she said with a triumphant grin.

"The things _I've_ done?" he asked in desbelief. "Oh, ho! Excuse me, but it was _you_ who practically dragged me out of the house and took me to that broom shed!" he excalimed indignant.

"That's not the way they will see it" she said cheekily.

"You're _really_ evil" he said grinning.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she said sighing dramatically.

"I've got a pretty good idea..." he stared to tickle her.

"Oh!...That's...unfair!...STOP!" Ginny said gasping. Harry shifted so he could be in the top of her.

"I've got you!" he said triumphantly.

"Honestly! Can't anybody have some peace to read a book anymore?" asked Hermione pretending to be angry but with a knowing smile in her face. "Get a room!" she added before returning to her book.

"Hermione! Help me!" Ginny shrieked.

"Well, well, well, see who's asking for help!? Miss I'll-turn-you-in-with-my-brothers!" Harry said releasing her.

"Well, that's not fair! You always win at tickling! You know I'm ticklish!" she pouted.

"Aww! Little Gin is upset!" he said pecking the tip of her nose. She crinkled her nose and stuck out her tounge.

"Behave little Gin, don't stick your tounge out or I won't answer for what I might do" he said warningly.

"Uuuh! Mr. Potter is getting rude! What am I going to do?!" she said dramatically and Harry bent down to kiss her passionately.

"Seriously guys! I meant it when I said get a room!" Hermione said but they didn't brake apart "Guys, you knowI agree with your relationship but..."

Harry didn't know what she had said, he was lost. Ginny reached Harry's neck and pulled him, he deepened the kiss shifting his head. He brushed his tounge against her lips begging for permision to enter. She allowed his tounge in while she wrapped her left arm around his waist. Harry felt light-headed, Ginny always made him feel that way. He was really lucky for having her. She was everything he needed. She always seemed to know what he needed, how he felt, who he was...although in this moment he wasn't sure who he was, or where he was.

"Guys!" Harry heard Hermione's voice distant. "I'm going to call Ron!..." she threatened but Harry was sure she woulnd't do that. "RON!" Ok, he was wrong.

Harry broke apart and stood up quickly. Ginny moaned annoyed and sat up fixing her hair.

"What's worng?!" Ron entered the room in a rush with his wand at ready.

Harry looked at Hermione pleading her with his eyes.

"Well, where's the fire?" Ron demanded looking at Hermione.

"Um...well...er...there's obviously no fire" she managed to answer.

"So why did you scream?" he asked confused.

"Um, well, I w-was wondering w-what was taking you so long" she answered unconvicingly.

"Hermione, I was in the kitchen making something for lunch" Ron answered slowly as though Hermione was just five years old. He turned around and walked into the kitchen again mutterig under his breath. "Mental that one!"

"Thanks, Herms" Harry sighed in relief. Hermione turned to him and scwoled at him.

"Thanks?! You owe me!" she snapped agrily. "And do me a favor...It's _Hermione_!" she exclaimed slumping in the armchair. "You made me look like an idiot!" she snorted.

"Get over yourself, Hermione" Ginny said grabing Harry's hand and pulling him back to the couch. He slumped beside her and she leaned agaist him wrapping an arm around his waist. "It was all your fault" she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, I had to do something, Merlin knows what would you have done!" she said indignant. "Honestly, you always get carried away!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Ginny said clearly amused. "It's not as if we're going to do more than snogging, we're at the living room of my parent's house for heaven's sake!" she laughed.

"Yeah, whatever..." Hermione muttered crossing her arms.

Harry tightened his hug and turned to kiss Ginny in the top of her head.

"I love you" he whispered smiling fondly at her. He bent to kiss her tenderly

"I love you too" she whispered back beaming.

Harry rested his head on hers and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling that she seemed to have on him when she was this close. He was starting to drift off when he heard Ron entering the room again.

"Hermione..." Ron said clearly annoyed. Harry opened his eyes to see what was wrong. He noticed that Crookshanks had left his spot in Hermione's lap and instead he was curled up in Ron's cushion. Harry groaned dreading the upcoming row.

"What?" she asked dryly.

"Don't you notice something wrong here?" he asked placing the tray he was carrying in the table. She looked around the room.

"Despite the fact that you've interrupted me again, no, I don't see anything wrong here" she said daringly.

"Certainly you have to look around again because you haven't noticed _that_!" he said poiting to his cushion now occupied by Crookshanks. Hermione looked where he was pointing and then back at him; she shrugged clearly not seeing what was wrong.

"What? I don't see anything wrong" she said nonchalantly. Ron huffed indignant.

"There!" he shouted "I was sitting there and your bloody cat is now there!!" he said angrily.

"First of all," she snapped standing up "his name is _Crookshanks_! Secondly," she stepped closer. "There are plenty of room here! As far as I'm concerned, you can sit on the floor!" her cheeks were turning red for the heat.

"I don't want to sit on the floor! I want that cushion!" Ron stepped forward.

"Oh! I'm sorry your Highness! I didn't know it was your special cushion!" she said pretending to be ashamed.

"I just want your bloody cat off my chishion!" he said slowly.

"I think we should get out of here" Harry whispered to Ginny's ear.

"Oh, no! I want to see how this ends up!" Ginny replied waving her hand to shush him.

She was clearly enjoying the scene, while Harry wished to be somewhere else; he was getting tired of their bickering. He was sure that they have sorted out their feelingsafter the end of their sixth year but obviously they haven't because the rows didn't ceased.

Harry grinned when he saw Ginny's amused face, she was turning back and forth between Ron and Hermione, as if it was a tennis match.

"I. Want. Your. Bloody. Cat. Off. _MY CUSHION!!_" Ron yelled at her stepping forward. Hermione didn't flinch.

"Or what?" she challenged him moving closer. They were inchs apart but the closeness didn't seem to affect them.

"If you don't take that monster off my cushion I will kick him out of the house!" he yelled.

"Don't even think about it!" she hissed.

"If you don't take him I will!" he hissed back.

"I won't take him!" she said smirking.

"If you don't do it, I will..."

"What? Are you going to curse me?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, maybe I am!" he yelled. His face and ears were burning. "Or maybe I should forget about this nonsense and tell you I'm mad about you!" he bursted out, completly unaware of Harry's puzzled face and Ginny's surprised gasp. Harry's eyes grew wider when he noticed Hermione hadn't flinched before that statement, she just stood there with the same daring expression.

"Maybe I should tell you that you're not the only one who's mad about someone, because I'm mad about you too!" she yelled at him. Ginny's hand covered her mouth in surprise while Harry gaped at Hermione, she wasn't aware of them though.

"Maybe I should end this and ask you to marry me!" Ron yelled at her. Harry wasn't sure if this was real; _Ron had asked Hermione to marry him?_

"Yeah, maybe I should tell you I will marry you!" Hermione challenged him.

"Maybe I'm going to give you this ring that maybe I bought for you!" he said reaching for his pocket. He showed her a little black velvet box. She grabbed the box without hesitation; she opened it took out the ring. It was a beautiful ring, it was gold with a beautiful dimond that sparkled playfully with the sunshine. She dropped the box while she slid the ring to her finger.

"And maybe I'm accepting the ring that maybe you bought for me!" She said looking up at him once again. Harry was sure that all those months he had spent in comma did some cerebral damage because this certainly couldn't be happening. _Could it?_ He was completly bewildered.

"And maybe I'm going to close the gap between us and kiss you" he said boldly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"What are you waiting for?" she challenged him flinging her arms around his neck.

Ron bent down rapidly and kissed her passionately. Harry gaped at them while Ginny gasped happily. They started at each other, Ginny grinned at him and Harry, compremhending that the scene in front of him it was real,that he wasn't dreaming, smiled slightly.

"Who would have thought this would happen today?" he managed to say leaning back in the couch.

"Who would have thought!" Ginny agreed leaning back too still grinning.

They sit there what seemed an eternity and Ron and Hermione were still kissing – No, scratch that, they were sucking each other's soul out – When Hermione started running up and down her hands in Ron's back Harry had to look away, finding more interesting the little dots of dust that danced in the sunlight.

"Death Eater!" Ginny shouted suprising them all. Ron and Hermione broke apart suddenly. They were panting and their lips were swollen for their snogging.

"Wha--Where?!" They both grabbed their wands out and pointed to everywhere looking for the Death Eater.

"Geez! It was the only way I could have stopped you!" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Ron snapped "You scared me to death!"

"Yeah, whatever!" she replied rolling her eyes. Hermione, Harry noticed, couldn't look either Harry nor Ginny, she seemed to just realized what she had done. Ron seemed to just realized what he had done too becuase when he turned to Hermione his ears turn red, even more than moments before, if that was possible.

Ginny stood up and walked towards them with her arms wide open.

"Congratulations!" she said cheerfully hugging first a bemused Hermione and then an atonished Ron.

Harry stood up and walked beside his girlfriend. He reached Ron's shoulder and patted him friendly grinning at him.

"About bloody time, mate!" he said squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so..." Ron whispered not quite believing what he had done. "So, we're getting married?" he asked dumbly turning to Hermione. She looked up at him still bemused.

"I think we are" she managed.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed leaning agaist the wall and runing a hand through his hair.

"I think we should leave you alone" Harry said taking Ginny's hand in his. "You have too many things to discuss." He said beaming at Hermione who gave him a weak smile and nodded.

Harry left the room with Ginny. They went out to the garden, Harry thought it would be a good idea to go beneaththeir favorite tree, the one by the lake, and resume what they were doing before Hermione interrupted them.

"Harry" Ginny ventured entwinnig her fingers with his. "I was thinking..."

"Yes?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"I was thinking that a certain someone should ask a certain girlfriend of his to marry him...I _know_ that certain girlfriend of his will say yes" she said slyly. He stared at her not quite understanding what she had said. Ginny locked her eyes in his pursing her lips flirtatiously and realization hit Harry like a bucket of cold water. Before Harry could say or do anything she started running away laughing cheerfully.

"Ginny, wait!" he screamed running after her.

**.THE END.**


End file.
